disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Feather Friends
"Air Feather Friends" is the tenth episode of the Aladdin TV series, and the first episode to premiere on The Disney Afternoon. It was originally aired on September 5, 1994. Synopsis While Fazal and Omar are talking, Abu steals a banana. The two see him and the monkey runs, but is stopped when he crashes into Aladdin's legs. Fazal and Omar go to Aladdin for Abu. Aladdin tells Omar that Abu was just shopping and if he were hungry, he would eat dates for free. When Omar thinks about the free dates, a strong wind blows. The guards close the gate, but a large gust of wind breaks it. Three whirlwinds enter the city and damage it. While the whirlwinds are damaging the city, Aladdin sees one taking a pile of gold off of a stand, making him realize that they're thieves. When the whirlwinds leave, Aladdin tells the guards that they were thieves, but they don't believe him, thinking they were wind demons. Aladdin and Razoul make a bet to see if the whirlwinds were thieves and not wind demons, with Abu as the stakes. If Aladdin's right, Fazal will give Abu some dates, but if he's wrong, the guards will keep Abu forever. Aladdin and the others fly to the desert, with Abu mad at Aladdin for what he just did. When Genie comes out of his lamp, and tells them that the "wind demons" went north. They see the three whirlwinds and fight them. When Genie blows a huge gust of wind that sends the attackers away, three thieves fall out of the propellers, making everyone realize that they're Abis Mal's men. When Aladdin tries to stop the thieves, they grab golden feathers to form whirlwinds and escape. When Aladdin tells Abu that he was right about the whirlwinds being thieves, Abu is still mad at him because Razoul said that he wants proof that they were thieves and not wind demons. Abu picks up a golden feather, waves it and makes a whirlwind, making Aladdin realize that this is how the thieves do it. Genie tells them that the feathers belong to a giant bird called a Roc. Aladdin says that the feather will prove Abis Mal's scheme. Abu is eager to show Razoul, but Aladdin takes the feather from the monkey. The two then tug it and accidentally split it in half. Meanwhile, at Abis Mal's lair, the thieves apologize to Abis for failing to bring him the treasure because of Aladdin. Abis Mal tells them that he will hurt them the next day and his right-hand man, Haroud Hazi Bin, tells him that he won't have his treasure if he keeps disposing his men. Abis then plans on taking over Agrabah. Meanwhile, outside of Abis's lair, Aladdin promises Abu that they take one feather and bring it to the city. When the gang sees Abis Mal and Haroud coming towards them, they quickly hide. Genie goes to Abis Mal to see if he has feathers. Genie returns to the others, telling them that the thugs don't have feathers, but he found a key and a whistle. The gang walks further and see a large baby bird, which is a Roc, inside a cage, crying. Feeling sorry for the Roc, Abu opens its cage to free it. Abis Mal and Haroud enter the room and see that the gang opened the cage. They call the guards and the baby Roc runs, with Genie on its back. The thieves show up to attack the gang. Abis Mal twirls the feathers forming a giant whirlwind, which sends the gang, except Genie and the baby Roc, back to Agrabah. When the gang gets to the city, Aladdin apologizes to Abu for making the bet with Fazal and Abu accepts his apology. Then Razoul and the other guards show up, waiting for Aladdin's proof of the whirlwinds being thieves. Aladdin tells them that he doesn't have the proof right now and the captain of the guards tells the street rat that a bet is a bet. So Aladdin has to send Abu away. While everyone is depressed about Abu being with the guards, the whirlwinds show up. Aladdin is glad that his proof is here and the gang is about to show the guards and get Abu back. When the whirlwinds stop moving and reveal Abis Mal and his menddin fights the thieves, a large Roc, which is the baby Roc's mother, flies over. The, the guards realize that Aladdin was right and Aladdin gets Arms a huge storm cloud that drags the thieves, except Haroud who uses a camel tobu back. While Ala baby Roc is on her back and Genie is with them. The mother Roc fo escape, away. Razoul then admits to Aladdin that he was right and they were wrong. Fazal is now picking dates for Abu. Abu wants the juiciest fruits and when Fazal tries to get some, gets falls off the date tree and a basket of dates falls on his head. Abu goes to the guard and eats one of the dates. Trivia *Genie makes references The Godfather, The Wizard of Oz, and Jeopardy! *This is the first episode Jasmine is absent and doesn't appear. Gallery Aff001.jpg Aff020.jpg Aff035.jpg Aff039.jpg Aff041.jpg Aff087.jpg|Genie as Razoul Aff109.jpg Aff111.jpg Aff112.jpg Aff113.jpg Aff114.jpg Aff115.jpg Aff116.jpg Aff126.jpg Aff127.jpg Aff129.jpg Aff140.jpg Aff141.jpg Aff163.jpg Aff167.jpg Aff170.jpg Aff179.jpg Aff180.jpg Aff181.jpg Aff218.jpg Aff231.jpg Geniemonkeygodfather.png|Genie as Don Vito Corleone (in Monkey form) fr:Les 1001 plumes Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes